Leave Out All The Rest
by HidingBehindSmiles
Summary: Naruto is weirder than usual, and curious Sasuke went to his apartment to check on him. He never tought that Naruto think himself not worth remembering ..... OOCness and slight shounen-ai. Songfic.


Hiya, all!! Hidey is back with yet another songfic!

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; while the song Leave out All the Rest is owned by Linkin Park

* * *

**~Leave Out All The Rest~  
**_Author : HidingBehindSmiles_

* * *

Inside his room, he sits on the bed, looking through the glass of his window, watching as life passes by. He has been distance for these past few months. Even when Sasuke's back, he can't shake the feeling that he will be alone and won't be missed.

A few months ago, he dreamt that he was missing, from the life of everyone. In his dream, no one noticed that he wasn't there. He dreamt that he was out of picture, but no one cared. They all acted like he was never existed in the first place.

His mouth opened, he unconsciously singing.

_I dreamed I was missing_

Without knowing it, he began to wonder. Will Konoha miss him if he's gone?

_You were so scared._

His friends maybe will miss him. But he doubts it.

_But no one would listen_

He's almost sure that they will celebrate it.

_Cause no one else cared._

Yeah, absolutely….

* * *

He would never admit it, but he is worried about that blonde. Is that why he is now standing in front of his apartment?

_After my dreaming_

Before he got the chance to knock, he heard a singing voice from inside his apartment. Curious, he restrained his ear to hear more clearly.

_I woke with this fear._

He recognizes the voice. It's Naruto's voice.

_What am I leaving,_

He hates to admit it, but Naruto does have a very good voice.

_When I am done here?_

He also hates the way that his voice sounded so desperate and miserable.

_So if you're asking me I want you to know…_

Closing his eyes, he heard Naruto begun to sing with more emotion.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_reason to be missed._

Naruto then laid his back to the wall near the window, still looking outside the foggy glass.

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest._

Sasuke then thought about the hatred that the village had for Naruto.

_Don't be afraid_

They all loath him.

_I've taking my beatings_

Then why is he still risk his own life to protect it?

_I've shared what I've made_

There are times when he breaks

_I'm strong on the surface_

Like a shattered glass.

_Not all the way through._

He gives everything he had.

_I've never been perfect_

But why do they want more from him?

_But neither have you._

Must he give them his dreams too?

_So if you're asking me I want you to know…_

Maybe, he will...

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_reason to be missed._

If it is what it takes to leave some proof of his existence…

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

Then, he'll do anything …

_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest._

Even if to give up on his dreams and his future as well.

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well._

Sasuke opens the unlocked door, came in without Naruto realizing.

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself._

He sings, with his eyes glazing outside the foggy glass

_I can't be who you are…_

Sasuke saw a lone tear falling from his eye.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

Sasuke walks towards him without any sound

_Help me leave behind some_

_reason to be missed._

He stretches his right arm slowly towards Naruto.

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest._

He reached for his cheek, sweep off the tear that was falling. His action catches Naruto off guard.

_Forgetting…_

_All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well._

"Sasuke?"

_Pretending…_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself._

Seeing the face of the surprised Naruto, he couldn't stop himself. He leaned forward and catches his lips with his own.

_I can't be who you are,_

Naruto was surprised, yet he did nothing to stop him. In fact, he leaned forward and returns the kiss. They parted when they realize they needed air.

"Why…?

_I can't be who you are …_

"It's a proof, that you do exist in my heart …"

* * *

Umm.... tell me, Is good or weird? I din't expect reviews, but still... it's nice if you tell me how you think of this....

You know... All of my story that I posted until now is songfic... I just realize it....


End file.
